1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment device, and more particularly to an adjustment device for a hydraulic brake system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to make a brake system to work efficiently, most of the conventional brake systems are operated by the hydraulic force. The hydraulic brake system comprises a hydraulic hose, a brake lever unit and a brake disk system. One end of the hydraulic hose is connected to the brake lever unit and another end is connected to the brake disk system. Thus, when a user presses the brake lever, a piston is moved by the brake lever. The moving piston exerts a pressure on the hydraulic oil in the hydraulic hose so that the pressure activates the brake disk system for slowing down the vehicles. However, the whole brake system (said the brake lever unit, the hydraulic hose and the brake disk system) is an isolated system and the hydraulic oil is only flowing within this isolated system. Therefore, when the user presses the brake lever unit, the hydraulic oil generates a hydraulic pressure to drive the brake disk system for slowing down a vehicle. The magnitude of this hydraulic pressure is completely dominated by how much force the user presses the brake lever unit. Therefore, if this hydraulic pressure would be further adjusted, the user would easily brake the vehicle and the performance of the brake system would be more efficient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hydraulic brake system.